Who Heba is to Me
by RoseKatChan
Summary: Just a normal day in paradise, or so I thought when I, an about to be crazy author, sat down to talk to a few characters we all know and love. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I just own the plot. Pairings: puzzleshipping, egyptianshipping


Rose: Hello everyone. Welcome to my newest story.

Heba: Hey Rose, if it is just us talking about who I am, can it really be called a story?

Rose: You are right about that Heba-chan. This is more of an information piece to tell our readers about who you are.

Yugi: That is a good idea Rose-chan. Don't you agree sis?

Heba _puts Yugi in a headlock and ruffles up his hair_: Never said I didn't agree now did I LITTLE brother.

Yugi _frees himself from Heba's headlock and fixes hair_: Sis we are the same height AND you are only older than me by a minute.

Heba _pats Yugi on the back_: We may be the same height, but I am still older than you and anyone who has a problem with you will have to go through me.

Rose _looks away from the twins and towards the readers_: Now I know that lots of people have written stories with Heba as a girl and as a guy, and I like reading those stories. In my stories however, Heba-chan is Yugi's, tougher and not afraid to stand up for loved ones and what she believes is right, twin sister.

Yugi: That's my twin sister alrriigghhtt – _Yugi gets lifted off the ground - _HEY put me down!

…: Calm down little one.

Heba _sees Yugi get picked up by someone_: YUGI! Let go of my brother you creep!

_Heba jumps into action and kicks out her leg low to the ground and the person falls to the ground with Yugi on top. _

Yugi _slowly gets up while being careful of the other person_: Heba… I wasn't in any real danger you know… Why must you do this every time?

Rose _shakes head and walks over to the person still on the ground, offering a hand up_: Hey Yami-kun, you know to be careful about sneaking up on Yugi-kun when Heba-chan is around.

Yami _brushes dirt off shoulder_: Yea, I know. I just wish that I could remember though so that doesn't happen… or someone else realizes that I am the one who always sneaks up on Yugi, and if not me than my brother. _Glares at Heba._

Heba _arms rise in defense_: Sorry Yami your glares don't affect me. Maybe now you will remember not to do that.

Yami _sits on couch pulling Yugi down to sit next to him_: … We shall see….

Atemu _enters room and wraps arms around Heba_: You know Yami says that every time and he still hasn't learned yet.

Rose _laughing so hard she falls onto an empty chair_: Okay, we have totally gotten off topic it seems.

Heba _now sitting on Atemu's lap on the other couch_: You know with us that something will always happen to get us off track Rose-chan.

Rose _nods_: I'm getting that. At least the readers are getting to know you a little and will know you better as they read stories I write stories with/about you and Atemu.

Atemu _pulls Heba closer and kisses the back of her neck_: I look forward to spending a lot more time with you habibbi.

_Heba blushes making Yami and Yugi laugh_.

Everyone: RoseKatchan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, only the plot.

Rose: Awwe thank you guys for saying the disclaimer. _Turns to readers_: I hope you enjoyed getting to know Heba and look forward to reading my future stories with Heba in them.

Yugi and Heba: Review please! _Gives readers cute kwaii faces._

Yami and Atemu: Or we may have to send you to the shadow realm.

_Rose, Heba, and Yugi sweatdrop._

Rose _turns to the two hikari's_: When did Yami and Atemu start sounding like Bakura and Marik?

Heba and Yugi: Not sure.

Heba: They spend too much time with those two as it is.

Atemu and Yami: HEY!

Yami: Abou…

Atemu: Habibbi…

Atemu and Yami: We're sorry! _They hug their hikari's._

_Yugi and Heba share a look with each other before looking back at their darker half. _

Yugi: Atemu, Yami… of course we forgive you. Isn't that right Heba?

Heba _nods_: Of course we do… for now…

_Heba gets a dark look in her eye. Both boys Yami and Atemu notice Heba's dark look and gulp which is heard throughout the room leaving Yugi and Rose laughing and Heba grinning like mad._

Rose _turns towards readers_: Thanks for joining us today… _hears a crash and turns back around to the group_: Okay everyone, No. Breaking. Anything.


End file.
